Pendant light fixtures are popular and come in various configurations ranging from small single light units to large multiple light units that are hung from a surface (e.g., a ceiling). For example, known pendant light fixtures can range from one illuminable pendant that is suspended from a single cord to multiple illuminable pendants that are suspended from multiple cords. Light fixtures that include pendants are typically chosen based upon the aesthetics of the luminaire, the amount of light desired in a space and the location where the pendant will be hung. Commonly, such light fixtures are rarely adjustable, if at all, and do not typically allow for modifications of the pendant.